


Horned Wolf: a Star Wars story

by That_Wierd_Guy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wierd_Guy/pseuds/That_Wierd_Guy
Summary: Junkrat, an orphan Zabrak left on the wastes of Raxus Prime lives a harsh life as a scavenger. But after discovering a mysterious power, and being discovered by a mysterious man. Her life takes a turn, for better or for worse.





	1. Raxus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Look i ain't a fanfic writer, this is just me writing down the backstory for a character. I don't know when or if this is getting updated so even if you like it don't get your hopes up. I tend to let people down. (Also there is some Rodese and Jawaese in the text, i think the important bits are made obvious but you can find everything on the Wookiepedia if you don't understand some bits.)

A scavenger walked through the debris and scrap metal laying spread across the surface. The scavenger was a small child with horns adorning her head. She walked easily under hanging bits of scrap and stepped through the familiar fuselage of a crashed freight ship. The child entered one of the more intact chambers of the ship and placed down a sack on the floor. She pulled out a rusty toolbox from a cupboard and place it next to the sack. Then slumped down and preceded open the sack and go through its contents, all sorts of old tech had been salvaged from old ships and droids, and the child checked it all properly, only having one arm the girl often struggled to open up and check the inside of components but she got the job done. After throwing away the trash and placing the usable salvage back in the sack the child got up, once again ready to wander.

“Oona goota?” a familiar voice cut through the ever silent atmosphere. Leaning against the doorway a tall Rodian was staring at the child. “Teeku. I was just about to leave for the Jawa camp.” Her response was meek and Teeku looked rather smug as he approached the small scavenger. “You need to work on your Rodese, Junkrat. Just be sure to get enough credits for the daily tribute if you want to eat.” The child stared into his eyes. Like all Rodians, Teeku had big blue eyes with bright specks spread throughout them, if Junkrat knew what a star-filled sky looked like, she would probably say it resembled Rodian eyes. If it weren’t for being attached to Teeku, such eyes would be quite beautiful. Junkrat walked out from the ship with her head held low, talking back would be foolish. Teeku was scum, but he was also Si’rin’ha, the strongest of his clan. This was just another day on Raxus Prime, yet the small scavenger felt like today was the start of something new.

Junkrat started to feel more at ease as the Jawa camp came into sight. The Jawas were friendly and always treated her fairly. Among the brown robes Junkrat saw who she was looking for. “M’um m’aloo eyeta!” She called out gleefully and a Jawa sitting behind a small stall looked up immediately and started waving towards the approaching scavenger. Junkrat sat down across the Jawa and showed the salvage she had carried over. Before she could name a price however a pair of gems laying on the stall caught her eye. “Jit’kak, how much for those there gems?” Junkrat spoke without taking her eyes of the stones, she felt enthralled by them. The Jawa seemed a bit confused, Junkrat had never concerned herself with décor or vanity items before but selling some useless rocks seemed like good business. “Gakisewa.” Jit’kak looked determined but Junkrat knew it was foolish to accept the first bid when trading. “A _hundred_ credits? That is a lot on a junk-pile like this, besides what are you gonna use those rocks for anyways?” The Jawa didn’t have a response so Junkrat took the initiative. “How about instead of paying the hundred I would charge for this salvage, you give me those crystals and fifty credits. No one else wants those rocks and now you only pay fifty for all this salvage. Sounds fair, right?” Jit’kak couldn’t say she was wrong, and she had some good salvage. The Jawa finally nodded and pushed the crystals and fifty credits forward on the table, Junkrat was Jit’kak’s best customer so making her happy was good for business. Junkrat handed over her bag salvage and pocketed her earnings smiling widely. “Thank you so much Jit!” The Jawa also looked satisfied with the deal and waved as the girl left to return towards her home, these crystals were the start of something, she could feel it.

It became a pet project to try and figure out why they felt so appealing, why they called out to her. For a while she just sat with them, holding them in open hands and breathing deeply. Whenever she encountered some part or component she would do this, because she felt it helped her understand its inner workings. After doing this for what felt like an eternity something changed, she felt as if she could hear the world move around her, she could feel every speck of dust and piece of scrap metal in the room. She opened her eyes and saw the crystals were floating just above her hands, and their pure white light had changed to a faintly violet shine. This was during the first week after obtaining them, since then Junkrat had made no progress with the crystals. She however realized if she focused real hard she could willingly cause small objects to float. And if she focused really hard she could create a spark of electricity between her fingers. Her newfound powers made her proud but they didn’t change much. Teeku still bullied a daily tribute of credits out of her and she had to salvage parts every day to make enough money. But now, about two galactic standard months had passed since Junkrat got her hands on the crystals and today something different happened.

Walking home with a box containing her daily food ration, Junkrat noticed something was obviously amiss. Next to her rusty old freight ship she called home stood a sleek starship with an astromech waiting in its slot of the ship. Junkrat rushed over to the ship, it was a fine ship and she had never seen it’s like before. It was a rather small blue interceptor with white stripes reaching out from the cockpit. Junkrat looked at the ship quite amazed, a small text was visible near the edge of one of its wings. “Delta 7B Aethersprite.” Junkrat read it out loud still a bit stunned by the starship. Suddenly the droid started chirping out binary, too fast for Junkrat to decipher. A low voice suddenly made itself heard behind Junkrat. “Calm yourself R7, I doubt the young one means any harm.” Junkrat turned immediately to see whoever had spoken, it was a tall man with a strange orange head and a metal mask covering his mouth. He wore long brown robes much like the Jawas, but his was of finer material and less worn. In one of his hands Junkrat could see a violet shimmer between three fingers and a thumb.

“M-My crystals!” Junkrat cried out sounding a lot more scared than she wanted, but the man looked unfazed by her fear. He looked down to the crystals in his hand, he then knelt and reached out with his hand. “These are your crystals? Quite interesting, tell me child, were they always this color?” The man didn’t seem as scary when he talked, he had a very kind voice. Junkrat walked up and reached out for the crystals, the man grabbed her hand and placed the crystals in her palm. He was gentle and looked like he was deep in his thought. “It is as you say, these crystals are yours and I feel them resonating with you. It seems I have found a young force-sensitive.” Junkrat didn’t have time to answer before another voice made itself heard. “And who do we have here Junkrat? I don’t remember allowing you to invite guests.” Teeku was approaching with intimidating steps and an angry look on his face. The man calmly got up and gestured towards Junkrat. “I would like to request to take this child with me to Coruscant.” Teeku didn’t slow down and seemed to get angrier by the second, Junkrat retreated behind the starship. She had seen Teeku like this before, it was not unusual for him to get drunk and the beat salvagers including Junkrat. “You are in no position to request anything! This is _my_ planet!” In drunken rage the Rodian pulled a vibroblade from his jacket, a faint hum could be heard as the blade activated. He made a quick jab forward with the blade but the robed man sidestepped easily and pulled an object from his belt. With a bright blue flash, a blade of light had extended from the handle the man had pulled and severed Teeku’s hand in a single swing. As Teeku fell to his knees crying out in agony and holding the singed stump where his hand used to be, Junkrat could only stare at the man with the blue blade. “Ja’bo’ba.” She whispered to herself, Jit’kak had told her of them. Diplomats and warriors who traveled the galaxy to bring balance. The blade retracted to its hilt and the man turned towards the girl. “Do you wish to come with me child? And become a _Jedi?_ ” Junkrat then made a choice that would change her life.


	2. Chapter II: The Kel Dor Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young force sensitive and the Jedi Master travel together to the great heart of the Republic

After quickly gathering her few belongings Junkrat emerged from her rust-pile of a home, she was ready to leave her old life behind. The Jedi had put Teeku to sleep and leaned him against the hull of the old freighter. His dark wound had been cauterized immediately and he was in no mortal danger. Junkrat felt no sorrow for the Rodian and moved onwards towards the Jedi waiting by his starship. “Are you ready to depart young one?" Junkrat nodded happily, ready to soar above the polluted skies of Raxus Prime. After taking her bag and climbing up himself the Jedi extended a hand to the girl. After a rather graceless climb she got up to the cockpit. The ship was a small light-class interceptor, with only one seat. Meaning Junkrat had to sit in the lap of a man she hardly knew. Now Junkrat didn’t have a mother, but if she did she felt as if this was something her mother would be very upset about. Nevertheless, after getting seated the ship lifted off from the ground carefully and preceded to fly forward at an increasing pace.

  
Junkrat stared out in awe as the ship flew high above the ground she had walked all her life. And after a while the ship rose up through the thick clouds of pollution. The Jedi seemed calm, but being completely surrounded by the clouds made Junkrat feel uneasy. She was about to ask how long this would take when they suddenly burst out from the clouds and flew upwards getting closer to the vast emptiness of space. For the first time in her life Junkrat got to look up and see stars, and they were beautiful. No matter where she looked she could see the sparkling dots stretching out through eternity.

  
“Quite a sight aren’t they?” for a moment Junkrat had forgotten everything else and was slightly startled by the sudden question. Still staring at the scenery Junkrat slowly nodded in response. “How about some proper introductions now then? I seem to have gotten lost in the moment, I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Order, and what is your name?” the girl responded quickly and quietly “It’s Junkrat.” The Jedi looked at the girl for a moment, and then back ahead of them. “Nicknames are well and good but what is your real name?” Junkrat knew this question would come but she felt embarrassed all the same. “It’s just No-name.” she took a small pause before continuing “I was never given a name by my parent’s so Teeku’s gang just called me No-name or Junkrat.” It grew quiet in the small cockpit for a little while, Plo pondered on what to say and then he suddenly spoke “Well now, we can’t simply call you No-name can we? How about… Nona?” The girl was quiet as Plo waited for a reaction, he assumed she didn’t like it very much “Ah, maybe something with a little more thou-“ “I like it.” The girl cut him off mid-sentence. He spoke again, rather satisfied that she enjoyed his idea “Well then, young Nona it is.” They both continued to fly in silence, both in a very good mood.

  
The ship started to close in on another small structure, a thick ring with two large engines connected on separate sides (or maybe on the top and bottom? space is confusing.) After guiding the ship carefully to the center of the ring Plo flicked a switch on the edge of the control panel of his ship. Metal clamps attached firmly rustling the ship slightly, information started popping up on the small screen in front of them. All of it seemed like gibberish to Nona, but Plo seemed to understand it and paid it no extra mind, he reached forward and started typing in numbers on the screen. Nona could count, but she had never actually written out numbers before, making it hard to understand what kind of numbers he was tapping in on the screen. “The coordinates are all set. This might be a bit frightening but bear with it young one, traveling through hyperspace is something you have to get used to.” Before Nona could ask him more about it the ship dashed forward leaving her old planet behind.

  
A small pang of guilt hit Nona, she would have to find a way to contact Jit’kak and give a proper goodbye. But for now her focus was on the journey ahead. The ship raced forward through a great blue blur, Nona was enthralled by the amazing lights but Plo seemed to be unfazed about traveling through hyperspace. Plo spoke suddenly, breaking the silence in the small cockpit “Soon we should reach Coruscant, where the Jedi council is located. After getting to the temple you will be evaluated, and if all is well you will spend time learning among other younglings until you become a Padawan under a seasoned Jedi.” It was the first time Nona had heard about the system the Jedi followed, it seems like becoming a full-fledged Jedi takes many years. “We will go to introduce you to the council shortly after landing, they will then decide if you are to join Jedi order.” Nona suddenly started to feel a bit nervous. “But what if they say no?” the thought hadn’t occurred earlier, fear started building up but Plo dismissed her fear immediately “Why would they? You are a young force sensitive with great potential, I believe you will fit in well at the temple.” Nona felt easier hearing this.

  
With a flash the ship suddenly jumped out of hyperspace, slowing down immensely and shaking of the blue blurry background, revealing an incredibly large bright planet. Coruscant the great heart of the Republic sat before them, the planet was completely covered by lit up buildings. After closing in and leaving their hyperspace ring, Plo steered the ship down towards the planet. As they flew down Nona could see the massive buildings reaching well into the sky, between them flew a complex network of speeders. Then they approached the temple. A very wide sharply cornered building taking up a large space, with three great towers rising from its center, the towers stood out from the structure with their smooth edges. The middle tower stood slightly taller than the others and had two wing-like structures on separate sides at its peak.

  
They flew over the grand structure and went down to land in an open space next to a large hangar. Starships similar to the one she was in stood parked nearby, it was probably a standard among the spacefaring Jedi. Nona jumped out of the cramped cockpit as soon as the canopy opened up. Plo climbed out and stood next to the child, and his astromech R7 detached and quickly rolled up next to them. “Here we are Nona.” He gestured forward with his hand, towards the massive building standing in front of them “Welcome to the home of the Jedi order.” She stared in awe at the great towers reaching up above them, this is where her new life would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i said i probably wasn't gonna update this very often so here it is, chapter two after like what, two months? I am sorry if you actually enjoy it and want more, i just don't write very often and when i do, i write on different things rather than writing a lot on the same story.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter, leave a comment if you liked it or have any tips.


End file.
